dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Newttail
"When can we play with them? It'll be nice having new friends." — Newtkit to Vixenwhisper about Petalfin's new kits in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 Newttail is a thin black and brown tabby tom with a red striped tail, amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Newtkit is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Vixenwhisper and Mudslip. Newtpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 2 and Allegiance Update 3 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Grayshadow. Newttail is listed under Allegiance Update 4 and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 5 When Mudslip is called for a patrol, Iceslide remembers that Vixenwhisper is in the nursery with his kits, and Mudslip had been allowed breaks from his warrior duties to spend time with them. The next morning when Iceslide goes into the nursery to see Petalfin's kits, Vixenwhisper is curled up on the opposite side of the nursery, trying to keep her kits away from the newborns. Newtkit asks when they can play with them, adding that it'll be nice having new friends. Vixenwhisper licks his head and tells him when they're bigger, and for now they need to rest. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces three new apprentices: Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw. The clans cheer their names, and Iceslide sees them sitting together, their eyes lit with excitement. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch proudly from a distance. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Iceslide sees Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw at the front of the crowd standing below the meeting rock, looking excited. Their mentors; Whitedapple, Grayshadow, and Troutspots stand to the side, watching them proudly, and Iceslide figures Shimmerstar must be holding their warrior ceremony. As Shimmerstar begins the ceremony, Newtpaw's tail waves back and forth in the air. Not far from the mentors, Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch their kits proudly. After Warmmoss is made a warrior, Newtpaw takes her place. Shimmerstar starts to ask him to take the oath when Otterpelt interrupts, wailing about a vision. Afterwards, she continues with the ceremony, but most cats are too worried to listen. She names Newttail and Duckwing. - Chapter 20 Iceslide is returning to camp when Frostedcloud runs over and orders him to get back to camp, seeming worried and alarmed. Iceslide anxiously asks what's going on. He can tell by the deputy's expression that this is about more than him being vulnerable. Frostedcloud hesitates, his eyes clouding as he quietly tells him to come to camp. He says that another patrol was attacked, then pauses, searching for the right words. At last, he sighs and reveals that Iceslide's father, Grayshadow, is dead, as well as Newttail. When they reach the camp, Iceslide stares and can almost feel the grief in the atmosphere. Newttail's body lays in the center of the camp, his throat slashed and dark with blood. Warmmoss and Duckwing crouch over him, pressing their heads against his fur. Beyond them, Mudslip and Vixenwhisper sit close together, grieving. Vixenwhisper wails in despair, asking how this could have happened and why StarClan took him, as he was so young. Mudslip presses against her and wraps his tail around her, his eyes squeezed tight as he rasps "I don't know" and rests his chin on her head. Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting. She sadly says that Grayshadow and Newttail were fine cats, and they'll hold their vigils tonight. She asks Lakesong to tell the clan what happened. She explains that they were patrolling the WindClan border and were about to start heading back to camp when a group of cats came out of nowhere, leaping out of the bushes and attacking them. There were seven of them, and they were outnumbered. Lakesong says that the biggest cat had Newttail pinned. She tried to get to him, but two cats attacked her, and she couldn't throw them off. Sunripple attacked one, and she fought off the other, but Newttail was already dead. - Chapter 21 It's noted that four days have passed since the deaths of Grayshadow, Newttail, and Divetail, and every cat is grieving. Quotes "When can we play with them? It'll be nice having new friends." -Newtkit to Vixenwhisper about Petalfin's new kits in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 Character Development and Origins Newttail was created as the son of Jaggedear and Vixenwhisper, and the brother of Clovernose and Warmmoss. He is first described as a dark brown tabby with reddish tabby patches and amber eyes. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of RiverClan. newttail2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms